


"can i kiss you?"

by clickingkeyboards



Series: one hundred ways to say 'i love you' [37]
Category: Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens
Genre: F/F, First Dates, First Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21736078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clickingkeyboards/pseuds/clickingkeyboards
Summary: Daisy and Hazel do at the start of a date what is usually meant for the end.Modern AUWritten for the thirty-seventh prompt in the '100 ways to say "I love you"' prompt list by p0ck3tf0x on Tumblr.
Relationships: Daisy Wells & Hazel Wong, Daisy Wells/Hazel Wong
Series: one hundred ways to say 'i love you' [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533164
Kudos: 13





	"can i kiss you?"

Everybody has been waiting for  _ years _ .

Although that explains the sudden amalgamation of text messages that I have received, it does not mean that I appreciate it. I have been planning tonight for months upon months, since before I even knew I was in love. It has been on my mind, this perfect date, for  _ years _ . I only added Hazel Wong into the equation when I had my crush epiphany.

I do not need or want the incessant meddling.

_ 6:17 _ _  
_ **Kitty:** fucking finally ashfjaskl and here i was thinking that u would never get a date

_ 6:23 _ _  
_ **Beanie:** EEE! I’m so happy for you, have fun with Hazel!!!!!!!!

_ 6:35 _ _  
_ **Lavinia:** Huh. Kitty told me, well done for scoring and use protection tonight.

_ 6:44 _ _  
_ **Amina:** Good luck with Hazel, Daisy! I’m sure you’ll have a blast.

_ 6:51 _ _  
_ **Clementine:** Even me, your dorm VS. dorm enemy, noticed the sexual tension. Good luck, Wells.

_ 6:57 _ _  
_ **Alexander:** !!!!! Good luck, Daisy!! Hazel rang me to scream about what happened, you’re literally going to sweep her off her feet.

_ 7:01 _ _  
_ **George:** Good luck! Don’t wear tights or you’ll regret it, and don’t wear those shoes that you’ve been bitching about for months because you can’t seem to wear them in no matter how hard you tried.

_ 7:13 _ _  
_ **Aunt Lucy:** Good luck, Daisy dear! Felix told me about your date.

I select the ones I want to respond to: Alexander and George because they’re them, Beanie because otherwise she’ll get upset, and Aunt Lucy because Uncle Felix will complain if I don’t.

There’s a knock on my bedroom door and I say, “Come in!”

Uncle Felix slips into the room. “Hello, my dear niece!” he says, sitting down beside me where I am lying back on my bed. “Do you need any help with anything?”

With a shrug, I say, “I can’t figure out what to wear. Obviously I’m beautiful and everything suits me—” Uncle Felix laughs. “—but I do want to look… look  _ nice _ .”

“Here!” With vigour, he launched himself from my bed to throw open my wardrobe. “Wear this! And this!”

He threw his — surprisingly good — clothing choices at me. A maroon jumper with a rose in the corner, a white shirt, some black and white trousers with a checkered yet striped pattern, and my rose-patterned converse. “Go and knock her dead, sweetheart,” he says, kissing my head.

_ 7:22 _ _  
_ **Watson:** I’m outside xx

_ Kisses? _

I race down the stairs from the flat to the lobby and there stands Hazel Wong, pretty in a white blouse and a red skirt, beige coat tugged around her. She’s nervous, I can tell, and shifts about on her feet. “Hey,” she says, barely lifting her eyes from the floor. “You look great.”

“You too, Hazel.” Deciding that I will not be awkward too, I walk over to her and raise my hand to clasp where hers is worrying over her collar.

She looks down from the ground, then up at me, then says, while looking at me through long and fluttering lashes, “I know you are supposed to do this at the end of the night but… can I kiss you?”

I lose my breath. It flies from my chest in a sharp exhale and leaves me with barely enough to whisper, “Yes.”

My heart beat faster and faster as Hazel’s pale face came up to my own. I waited and waited, listening for a moment to the tuning fork that had been struck upon a star, the electricity between us that crackled on my lips. Then Hazel kissed me. She stood her on her shoes to make the kiss more comfortable for us, blossoming up to me like a flower. 

Being in her presence and beside her side, I had not taken notice of the others in the lobby. Our kiss painted a picture for us that made sense only to the two of us. Her arms were slung around my shoulders, and all I knew was the feeling of her hands on my nape, the feelings of our lips locked with the others and our fronts pressed right up against each other. She opens her eyes as we kiss, her eyes only a fraction below my own eye level as we stared into each other's eyes. From the way I feel her hands tangle behind my head, brushing against the skin of my neck, I can tell that she is nervous as anything.

My heart thrummed in my ribcage with an awful convulsing that makes me feel as if I should die. In her pink and blotchy way, Hazel is blushing to her ears. I reached my hands into her deep and dark hair, threading them through it as I stare at her. “Hazel…” I lean in again, locking lips with her in a slightly harsher way. Her tongue is warm, flitting, feeling, harsh and hot. “Oh,  _ Hazel _ .”

“Was that okay?” she asks, her eyes wide and a smile rising onto her face. “It was my first…”

“It was  _ gorgeous _ , Hazel.  _ You’re  _ gorgeous.” She laughs, dipping her head into my collar.

“Shut up, Daisy. Shush. You’re being too kind.”

“I am not.”

I am Hazel’s.

She is mine.

We are each others.

We have kissed.

It’s perfect.

I don’t know what perfect looks like but I am sure it’s this.


End file.
